Atropus
by Hyacinthus
Summary: What's a hikari to do when his Yami runs off? Why- cut his strings of course! DARKfic (Ryou's POV)


A/N: Very Very Very Odd. O.O It started... as a vent for my dislike of Yami no YugixYami no Bakura.. and it turned into something exploring the relationship between light and dark. Which is stronger?

Couplings: Slight YYxYB Slight YYxR Slight RxYB Slight MxYM Slight YYxY

You REALLY don't want to read this. )

_Ryou's POV_

**Atropus**

**By: Hyacinthus**

_exodus_

I laugh. A cold guttural sound. They better run far far away. FAR FAR away. FUCKING far away. So damn far away that I won't ever fucking be able to catch them. It's so cold. Giggle. The Riiing. It's soo shiny... Just like the day I got it. MmmmMmm. The Ring tastes good...

Run Run Run you fools. Run Run Run.

Dance. Run. Spin. RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN. I'm coming after you. HAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAH.

Like a razor's edge. POWER. Everyone likes power. I LOVE power. I didn't have any power. That's why he left me. He left me for Power. For that goddamn Pharaoh and his power. Addicted to power. ALL of them. HAHAHA. I'll show them.

I've got POWER. I've got power.. immense power. More power than the fucking Pharaoh does. Then he'll come back to me. Then I'll show him my power. Then I'll KILL him. Slowly.. painfully.. erotically. Laugh. Cold.

Stupid fucking jackass left the Ring. That was a brilliant move. Hahah. All mine now. All mine. Control. The mindlink is gone. Blown. Cackle. I've removed it. Swallowed it whole. DEVOURED it. Laugh. Run RUN RUN little fools. RUN RUN RUN you pathetic pathetic people. Do you want my power?

My eyes are beautiful aren't they? So dark and full of power. Power that I didn't have when I was born. Dark power. Lustful power. More power than you can ever imagine. I'll beat the Pharaoh. Once and for all. The Bitch. He stole what was mine. Run Run RUN.

Lust. Pretty Pretty. Who needs lust? Bodily influences. Weak. Like the Pharaoh. Succumbing to bodily influences. Weak. Like the Guardian. Weak. Like the Priest. All of them are fucking weak. But I am strong. Giggle. Strong Strong Strong.

I wonder if the puzzle holder knows. Knows of the power. Knows of the Pharaoh. He likes the Pharaoh, doesn't he? Giggle. Hurt. He's going to be hurt. Pretty pretty pain. I was pained. I was pretty. Laugh. Still am. I'm pretty pretty pretty. Prettier than you. Prettier than the Pharaoh.

Stupid. He thought he was so strong. He was nothing but a puppet to the Pharaoh. Love. Ha! The Pharaoh is incapable of love. He didn't mean it. My ass. The Pharaoh means everything. Stupid fool, beguiled by sweet words. Sweet tongues. I knew. I knew the entire time. Liar. The Pharaoh is a liar. I'm going to rip his tongue out.

Malikses. I should get Malikses to help. Malikses would like helping. Giggle. Malikses likes death. Blood. Blood. BLOODY. Guardian is gone. Taken away. Taken away. Malikses is pained. Pretty. Very pretty. Come with me Malikses. Come with me. Come and destroy the world. The dark is gone.

A void.

No more darkness.

POP QUIZ! What would happen now?

Silly- of course the light would fill the darkness! That's one of the things light does! Giggle. Light Shiny Shiny. Like the Ring. Pretty Pretty. Ooh Sharp and Pointy. Not like the puzzle. The Ring is sharp and pointy. Like the Rod. Giggle. Sharp Sharp Sharp Shiny Shiny Shiny.

He didn't want me to find out. He thought he could hide it from me. Giggle. Run Run Run Run. No longer are you the darkness. Disowned YOU ARE! HAHAHAHA. Who needs Darkness? When Light can be everywhere dispelling the darkness, the darkness is unneeded. The darkness is there where the light cannot be. But what if the light can be everywhere? What if the light comes into it's own right! Then no more darkness. TeeHee!

NO MORE DARKNESS. RUN RUN RUN you pathetic fools. We'll see if the the darkness can DIE.

The light never dies. Ever. The light is always there. For without light there is no darkness. Heheheehhe. Light CONTROLS the darkness. Control. That's all it's about. I control you. I control EVERYTHING. Stupid Darkness. Stupid Pharaoh. Playing with things he doesn't understand. Idiots don't live very long. He's not the darkness, he doesn't understand. He pretends. Oh he pretends. He wants to understand. He wants to be the darkness. Oh yes. The Pharaoh wants POWER.

So he took the darkness. Giggle. He took the darkness. Stupid Pharaoh, doesn't realize. The light is stronger. The light is always stronger. Stronger than the darkness. Isn't the right, Ring? Pretty Pretty Ring. You reflect the light. Not the darkness. IDIOT! Hahah He'll be surprised won't he. You're all I have left. I love you Ring. I love you. With your shininess. With your sparklyness. So pretty.

Snort. Ra granted him power. Ra? Ra loves the light much more than the darkness. Ra loves me. Not you- stupid Pharaoh. Just because you got the right to rule.. Doesn't mean anything. Laugh. Ra loves me. I'll show you Pharaoh. I'll show you.

I didn't see it at first. I was naïve. Stupid. Blinded by the darkness. But the light always sees through the darkness. Always. Always. RUN RUN RUN. Laugh. Fool. Fool. He ran away with the Pharaoh. Stupid jackal. Fool. The Pharaoh killed his family. Idiot. And yet he runs with the Pharaoh, Why? Why? Secret Tension? Lust? LOVE? Giggle. Succumbing to that. Weak. Weak.

Always told me I should be stronger. Then succumbing to it himself. Snort. He left me. All alone. Not alone. With the Ring. Giggle. I love you Ring.

Pharaoh. I love you too. Giggle. Let me show you true power. True release. Atropus shall cut your thread. I shall guide it. Laugh. Giggle.

Sniff. He took a part of it. My Yin. He took a part of it. Smile. Laugh. That's something the Pharaoh will never share with him. Mine. All mine. My darkness. You have my Yin. I have your Yang. Your essence. Giggle.

RUN RUN RUN. Are you ready? Ready? I'm coming..

ATROPUS IS COMING. HAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA Cringe. HAHAHAA. Giggle.

I can't wait to taste your blood.

For the balance is gone. Gone GonE GONE.

Yami no Yugi.

I pray to Ra that you run fast. Faster than the thread. Faster than the knife.

Yami no Bakura.

I loved you at one point. I did. I did. I did. Run Run Run Run. I'll kill your beloved first. Let you revel and taste in my power. The power you could have had if you stayed with me. My power.

Giggle.

Run you pathetic spirits.

Feel the dominance of the light.

Atropus is coming.

_parados_

Hyacinthus: Err... Yeah.


End file.
